


a little tenderness

by celsidebottom



Series: azu week [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, the inherent romance of taking off armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: azu week day one: armour/heart
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: azu week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	a little tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> title from harmless love by ferron  
> i have no clue how to post to the azu week collection so i hope i've done it right ^^'

Kiko grins at her from the corner as Azu works on the straps of her breastplate. It comes off and she lowers it to the floor with a relieved sigh. She bites back a smile.  
“What?” she asks, teasing.  
“Oh, nothing,” Kiko says airily. “Can I help you with that?”  
“If you want,” she replies. Kiko moves up towards her, and Azu stands there a bit awkwardly as she fiddles with the straps of her right vambrace.  
“... Okay, I have no idea how to do this,” Kiko admits after a while. Azu laughs as Kiko tries to give a mock-glare through her own laughter.  
“It takes practice,” Azu reassures her, moving her own hand to deftly undo the straps. Kiko lifts it off and raises her eyebrows.  
“That's heavy!” she exclaims, half surprise and half admiration.  
Azu shrugs. “You get used to it.”  
She continues, removing her gauntlet then moving onto the other side. Kiko quietly holds some of her discarded armour up against her own arm, comparing them. Azu, finished with the armour on her upper body, sits down and bends over to start on her greaves. Underneath her armour she wears a simple shirt and trousers, and feeling the air against her skin again is always nice. Her pendant swings gently with her slight movements. Once she’s done with all her armour, she sits back and stretches her legs out, taking a deep breath and then releasing it. She feels the tension and aches where her armour rubs against her melt away, and gives Kiko an easy smile.  
“That looks like a right pain to do every night,” Kiko comments, having moved back to her position on the floor. Azu hums, considering.  
“It doesn’t take so long. It’s like … a routine. Something nice to do when I have the time to relax.” She takes a while to think of her next words. “My armour … means a lot to me. It shows the protection Aphrodite gives to me, and the protection I can give to others,” she says finally. She almost surprises herself with this addition, but in the small room with Kiko looking at her that way, she feels safe to reveal this vulnerability.  
“And you look great in it,” Kiko adds, to Azu’s embarrassment. She looks away, feeling her face heat up.  
“Th-thank you,” she mumbles.  
“And, you talking about protection, and Aphrodite and that. That’s pretty cool too.” Azu looks up, unexpectedly touched, and now Kiko looks away, a faint blush on her cheeks.  
“Sappy,” Kiko says to herself, under her breath.  
“It’s nice to be sappy,” Azu says gently. “Here.” She stands up and opens her arms and Kiko gladly moves towards her, wrapping her arms around her and sighing into Azu’s shoulder. Without the armour, her skin is soft and warm, a perfect gentle embrace. Azu leans her head on-top of Kiko’s and closes her eyes, losing herself for a moment in the feeling of closeness.  
“I’m never letting you put your armour on again,” Kiko says, slightly muffled. Azu laughs and Kiko feels it in her chest against her.

**Author's Note:**

> gauntlet is like a glove, vambrace is around the elbow/arm, greaves is on the lower leg  
> thanks for reading :D im hoping to write for the other days of azu week as well but we'll see


End file.
